


Give Cancer Hell, Baby

by sugamama_koshi



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: AU, Cancer, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Magical Coma World, The fault in our stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_koshi/pseuds/sugamama_koshi
Summary: Hazel goes into a coma. Cancer caught up to her and the medicine stopped working. All she sees in Gus. And she enjoys it.
Relationships: Frannie Lancaster/Michael Lancaster, Hazel Grace Lancaster/Augustus Waters
Kudos: 7





	Give Cancer Hell, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this came from but I love it anyway

Hazel Grace Lancaster didn't like being confused. She hated it, in fact. So when she woke up in a random world, she despised it.

The last thing Hazel remembered was awful pain and now, here she was. The world looked, dare she say, magical. It was bright, but not too bright. It was warm, but not warm enough to wear a swimsuit. Hazel ran a hand through her choppy brown hair and continued hating the Magical Coma World for another five seconds before a familiar, soothing voice overcame her senses. 

"What are you doing here, baby?" She whipped around to be met with the sight of Augustus Waters, all six feet of him. Tears sprung into her eyes.

"Gus," She whispered in disbelief. Augustus was dead. But he was here. Was she dead? All thoughts fled from her mind as she felt arms wrap around her. Hazel sobbed and leaned into the feeling.

"Oh my god, Gus," She whispered again, hugging him back. They broke apart to quickly kiss each other, fiercely.

"I missed you," She whimpered, between kisses. Augustus cradled her face and looked into her green eyes. She stared back, looking up into his striking blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hazel Grace?" He asked again. He kissed her forehead. Hazel shook her head.

"I don't know, I don't know. I fainted because of pain and now I'm here and I'm wondering if it's Heaven," She gave him a watery smile as tears rolled down her chipmunk cheeks. He smiled back at her.

"I hope you aren't dead," He said, kissing her again before drawing her into a bone-crushing hug. She inhaled him deeply, smelling the familiar scent of Augustus Waters.

"I think I'm like in a coma or something, I don't think I'm dead," She whispered. He nodded.

She spotted a pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket and snatched it, a smirk on her face. The smirk fell off when she realized that cigarettes were missing. A blue lighter sat in the pack and she looked up at him.

"Have you been smoking these?" She asked softly, her eyes fixated on the cigarettes. She heard Augustus clear his throat.

"Oh my god," She whispered, shaking her head. There was silence for a moment before Hazel let out a laugh. She looked up at Augustus, laughing.

"Oh my god!" She laughed. Augustus smiled at her with confusion.

"The irony!" She screamed-laughed. Augustus knew her laugh was contagious and sooner than later began to laugh with her. 

"This is... this is crazy," She said, calming down.

"I love you," She said, practically falling on top of him.

She looked down as she hugged him and gasped in shock.

"Holy shit!" She screamed. Augustus jumped.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked her, grabbing her hands. 

She smiled so wide Augustus thought her face would explode.

"You have your leg!" She said, looking at him with pure love. He blushed. 

"Oh yeah, I was surprised too," Augustus let out a little laugh, lifting his right leg off the ground. Hazel smiled at him and giggled as he almost lost balance and fell. He rolled his eyes but laughed anyway.

They'd spent the rest of the day in the Magical Coma World talking, catching up. Augustus listened as Hazel filled him in on the last three years.

"I mean," Hazel said towards the end of the story about how Lidewij had gotten married to Bas, "It was weird. I was one of the brides mates and I walked down the aisle with some random guy that wasn't you," She said, tilting her head to the side in a pout. "Other than that, it was lovely," She finished.

She turned to look at Augustus, who was smiling widely. Hazel breathed deeply and grinned back at him.

"If this is a weird-ass dream and I wake up from this, I just hope I remember it in detail," She said, looking up at him.

"You, Hazel Grace Lancaster, are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on," He said with a smile. She blushed and smiled, looking down shyly before looking back up at Augustus.

All of a sudden, the sky went dark and it seemed as if the Magical Coma World had an earthquake.

"You're waking up," Augustus said, fear on his face. Hazel's face mirrored his. "No," She whispered.

"Oh no! I've been blabbing this whole time, you haven't gotten to talk to me very much!" She said, looking suddenly guilt-ridden.

Augustus smiled and cupped her face, bringing her into a kiss. Fat tears began rolling down her face as the shaking got worse. She sobbed and laid her forehead against Augustus'.

"You fight, you hear me?" Augustus seemed to be screaming. The wind was blowing in Hazel's ears and her hair was going into her face.

"You don't let cancer win, babe! Do you hear me?" He screamed louder even though he was right in front of her. She nodded.

"Give cancer hell, baby," He smiled at her. She nodded and sobbed harder.

"I love you, Gus!" She screamed. He smiled wider.

"I love you more, Hazel Grace,".

The Magical Coma World became dark.

* * *

Hazel gasped harshly, sitting up quickly. She was in a hospital room.

"No! Damnit!" She said, tears springing into her eyes.

Her mom and dad were at her side in an instant.

"Hazel! Oh goodness! You're awake. Michael, call for a doctor!" Hazel's mom cried out in delight. She turned from Hazel's dad back to Hazel and saw Hazel crying

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Are you in pain? Are you alright?" Hazel cried harder.

"I saw Gus, Mom!" She cried, leaning into her mother's embrace. Frannie decided not to question it but just held her daughter.

"Do you have any pain, Hazel? If so, rate it please," A doctor suddenly asked. 

"Physically," Hazel said, "No. Mentally, yes. A 10,"

Because Hazel saved her 10.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the Magical Coma World from Red Band Society, one of the best shows I've ever seen. It happens in the first episode when Kara's heart collapses and she goes into "The In-Between" and is able to talk to Charlie, who's in a coma. Though neither are dead, I absolutely loved the concept which led to this.
> 
> Xoxo, Tiffany


End file.
